Awaken The Beast
by IronPhoenixAshe
Summary: After a call on the 9th day of Zen's route, MC decided to tease him a bit and he responded with some things that just couldn't be ignored. At the party MC intends to make good on her promise. Zen x MC/Zen x Reader. Spoilers from Zen's route.


The bright light from your laptop screen lit up the dim room. Your eyes were beginning to ache as your fatigue began to catch up with you. Who knew sifting through and answering emails all day could make you feel so exhausted. With a heavy sigh, you rubbed your eyes with the backs of your hands, trying to no avail to rub the sleepiness from them.

 _Buzz. Buzz._

The sound of your phone vibrating on the desk alerted you, you were getting a call.

"Hello?" You answered as you brought the phone to your ear.

"My love... You're still awake," A familiar voice said on the other end. You momentarily found yourself more alert hearing Zen's voice. "I just wanted to hear your voice before I went to bed." He admitted. His words filled you with an intoxicating warmth.

You two chatted for some time about the cat food commercial and how Jumin was trying to make Zen wear cat ears. He said just thinking about cats was enough to make his allergies flare up, what a drama queen he could be sometimes. Honestly, you very much wanted to see your lovely Zen wear cat ears, but you don't tell him that.

"God... it feels so good to be able to talk to you about this," Zen said abruptly. Your heart lurched into your throat. "You gave me so much courage. People whom I thought would never reach out to me did... I had no idea my life could become so bright thanks to you." He continued.

"Zen..." You said in a hushed tone, but he didn't stop.

"You mean so much to me... You know that right?" His words had your heart beating a mile a minute. How could words make you feel so light? Like you would float away if you dared to move.

"I want to give you a gift for being such a wonderful man," You let slip, only realizing how it sounded a moment too late. There was a long pause that caused your anxiety to spike.

"Saying things like that... it brings a couple of things to mind. Maybe I can tell you in secret after the party... if anyone else hears it..." His voice was low and fervent.

Your breath hitched in your throat and your whole body felt warm. Part of you couldn't believe he was insinuating such things, even after everything that happened it's still only been a short while since you've met. Then again another less conservative part of you wasn't opposed to his vague proposition. You couldn't resist Zen's sweet words and passion, he had you falling fast and hard.

"It's getting late you really should get some rest before tomorrow." He said when you didn't reply.

"Ah, yeah you too,"

"I'll see you in my dreams, good night, my love!"

"Good night,"

As you hung up you dropped your phone onto your bed and shortly followed suit. How in the hell were you supposed to sleep after that?

* * *

At the party, you couldn't help but feel a little disconnected. You felt fine when you were with Zen but now that you were out in public without him by your side you couldn't help but feel anxious. Everyone seemed to be so happy, and while that warmed your heart you were still reeling after everything that happened the previous day. You stood off to the side of the crowd as Zen delivered his speech. It helped to calm your discomfort somewhat but you couldn't help but still be a little on edge after nearly being abducted in your own home... Rika's home? You didn't know anymore and frankly, you didn't care. You found yourself yearning to be held in Zen's arms once more, where you felt safe.

As if on cue the smooth talking devil himself appeared. Wrapping an arm around your waist Zen drew you close and kissed your forehead.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, looking at you with concerned eyes.

"Better thanks to you," You smiled up at him. Just being next to him was helping calm your raw nerves.

"I didn't do much..." He furrowed his brow, looking away. He was clearly frustrated with himself.

"That's not true, you were my Zen in shining armor." You urged him, tightly gripping his suit jacket. He looked back at you, smiling softly.

"I'd do anything for my princess," He said as he leaned down to press a chaste kiss on your lips, which you eagerly returned. Zen pulled away just enough so your foreheads were still touching.

"You better be careful, you don't want the beast to—"

"Awaken?" You finished for him. He chuckled.

"Heh, yeah," He said as he straightened himself.

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" You teased.

With a heavy sigh, you turned and leaned back into Zen, resting your head on his chest. Instinctively Zen wrapped both arms around you and pressed a kiss into the top of your head.

"I'm so glad you are safe," He murmured into your hair, causing your heart to skip yet another beat.

You two stayed like that for a few moments, watching the guests and other RFA members mingle. Everyone was safe and happy, it looked like things were finally going to work out. You and Zen could finally have all the time in the world without worrying about scandals or white haired creeps, at least for a while.

"Zen?" You addressed him. He hummed in response. "Is there some place we can go that's more... private?" You inquired, even though it was a small party you weren't really in the mood to be around other people at the moment. Zen became so still, you thought his heart might have stopped beating.

You turned to look up at him and he wore and expression that was a mix of disbelief and titillation.

"Don't tease me like that, babe." he said, his voice sounding mildly strained.

"Who says I'm teasing? Besides, have you forgotten? I have yet to give you your gift." You grinned up at him. In the next moment, you found yourself swept off your feet as Zen scooped you up in his arms. You let out an audible squeal and for a moment you forgot to breathe.

You could have sworn you heard Jaehee gasp, 'Oh my!' from the crowd, followed by a wolf whistle. You couldn't shake the feeling that it belonged to Saeyoung. Your face grew warm knowing many pairs of eyes in the room were now trained on the two of you.

"I warned you," Zen said lowly as he carried you away from the commotion. You couldn't say you were unhappy about your current situation, in fact, you were actually quite pleased with yourself you could get such a reaction out of him.

As you clung to him Zen carried you to the first room he could find in the luxurious house. It looked to be a study of some kind, with a multitude of books lining the walls. Gently he set you down on an overstuffed chaise. You felt as though you might explode from the anticipation. Without missing a beat Zen was on top of you, his lips greedily tasting your own. You both sunk into the plush cushions, your bodies melding perfectly into each other.

Zen eagerly pressed hot kisses along your jawline and down the sensitive skin of your neck while his free hand possessively gripped your hip, pulling you closer still. Everywhere he touched tingled with electricity, your breathy gasps only serving to spur him on.

He found the tender spot in the crook of your neck, grazing the skin with his teeth he elicited a moan from your lips. You heard him curse under his breath. He sat up, pulling you with him onto his lap. With both his arms wrapped around you, he kept you pressed firmly against him. He looked at you with a burning gaze so intense you felt like he might eat you.

"God... you are going to drive me insane making noises like that," He breathed as his hands snaked up your shirt, caressing your curves. The sensation sent a shiver of pleasure jolting through you, causing you to rub up against him. A surge of pride shot through you when his head eased back and he let out a low groan. He moved his hands back to your hips and firmly held you still against him.

"That's dangerous princess," Zen growled, pressing another kiss along your jaw. "I'm already having such greedy thoughts... I want to hear you say my name." He confessed. Zen bit forcefully down on his lip, he was dangerously close to losing what little self-control he was managing to hold on to. You were determined to see that self-control undone and unleash the wolf he bragged to be.

Short time or not this man drove you crazy and ever since your brush with death you weren't in the mood to take things slow. Then again when did you two ever?

"Hyun..." You breathlessly whispered into his ear as your hands clumsily fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, the emotions swirling inside you were making your movements even less coordinated than usual. You felt him tense up under you at the sound of his real name. He grabbed your hands and hastily finished the job, carelessly tossing his shirt to the floor. Gripping your shirt now he paused a moment, looking at you with those piercing eyes of his, asking for permission to continue. No sooner than you gave your consent was the shirt discarded alongside his own.

Zen pulled you back onto his chest, sucking on the soft skin of your neck as his fingers made quick work of your bra. He shuddered at the feeling of your soft skin against his. You pulled back just enough to place a few gentle kisses along the side of Zen's face to his lips, nipping at his bottom lip. With a less than subtle moan, he placed one hand behind your neck and pulled you into a fervent kiss. His tongue tangling with yours as his other hand tightly gripped your thigh. You hands trailed down his abdomen, carefully tracing each muscle with your fingertips.

The man laying under you inhaled sharply when you reached the hem of his pants.

"Is it really okay to keep going?" He asked, his voice sounding husky and staring at you with half lidded eyes. You nodded, leaning forward to kiss him again. You left a trail of wetness kisses and love bites down his neck all the way down his chest as your fingers worked to undo his pants. No sooner than you had them off was he tugging at your skirt to remove it. You happily complied and settled once more into his lap.

With only the thin material of your underwear remaining you could clearly feel his hardness beneath you. Zen's eyes roamed your barely clothed body and suddenly you couldn't help but feel self-conscious under his intense gaze. You were hardly fit like Zen, your felt stomach and thighs we far too chubby. You move to cover yourself but Zen caught your wrists before you could.

"Don't," He insisted, lacing his fingers with yours as he brought your other hand to his lips. "You are so beautiful. Thoughts of you like this... so many times I've had them, but... I don't think I can handle it, how incredibly breathtaking you are." He murmured, against the skin of your wrist.

You swallowed hard, your body felt like it was burning up. Dear god, how could one man make you feel like this?

"Hyun, I..." You took in a shaky breath as he let go of your hands.

"Hmm?" He hummed, looking up at you lovingly. With his hands resting on your thighs he absent-mindedly stroked them with his thumbs.

"I–I don't deserve such praise," You stuttered. He frowned, pulling you down to him again. One hand snaked around to your back, as the other reached up to cup your breast. You gasped as you felt his thumb run over the sensitive nub.

"Don't dare say such things. You deserve all the affection I can give you and more," He asserted, as he took the other in his mouth.

You gasped, arching your back into him as his tongue made titillating circles. Simultaneously he rolled his hips up into you as he pushed you down onto him.

"Hyun!" You cried loudly, causing Zen to dig his nails into your back. Once more he cursed under his breath, how could you be so utterly perfect?

He groaned loudly, claiming your swollen lips. At the same time, he slipped two fingers down, roughly rubbing the sensitive nub between your legs through the damp cloth. You bucked your hips in response, greedily wanting more gratification.

You let his name slip past your lips again. He was officially at his limit.

Zen flipped you onto your back.

"I'm sorry my love. I'm a greedy man... I want to hear that sound over and over again." He growled as he grabbed the last article of clothing covering you and zealously discarded them along with his own briefs. He climbed back on top of you, but not without proper protection, and kissed you roughly, sinking you further into the cushions. You wrapped your arms and legs around him, pulling him close. You both let out low moans at the sensation of Zen rubbing against you.

"Hyun, please..." You pleaded, rocking your hips against him again.

"A-Ah, eager are we, princess?" He chuckled. You nodded, thrusting upwards again but he pulled away, causing you to protest at the lack of stimulus. Now was not the time to be teasing you.

Zen gave a breathy laugh, as he shifted your position so you sat atop him once more. You relished the feeling of his hands possessively gripping your hips and sighed contently. Zen couldn't help the subtle smirk that spread across his face. And oh god did that look make you weak in the knees.

He positioned himself precariously underneath you and without missing a beat you sunk onto him, you gasping silently as he groaned. You moved to pull back but Zen held you firmly down onto him and leaned forward just enough that your lips just barely brushed against each other.

"Tell me how amazing I am," He murmured against your lips. You bit down on your lip. Even now that narcissistic nature of his just wouldn't quit, though in the moment you found it mildly sexy. You reached up to cup his face in both your hands.

"You are beyond amazin—Ah~!" You cried out as Zen bucked his hips upwards, bouncing you up and then down again.

"That's my girl," He purred, thrusting up into you again. You weren't sure why but you found yourself oddly excited by the praise.

"You are the only man in the world—ah—who can make me feel this way," You moaned breathlessly, gripping his shoulders to steady yourself as he sped up the pace with each stroke. "Only my—ah—Zenny~!"

"D–damn, you are such a good girl..." Zen cursed, tightening his grip on you. "My sweet girl—ah—and mine only."

You could feel the warmth coiling in your core as Zen hit all the right spots. You knew you wouldn't last much longer with his relentless pace, but just as you felt yourself reaching your climax he slowed to an agonizing tease.

You pouted at him, causing Zen to laugh. He brought one hand up to massage your soft mound. Closing your eyes you leaned into his touch.

"Hyun please," You pleaded as you rolled your hips against him, eliciting a satisfactory moan from him.

"Tell me what you want," He murmured hotly against your ear.

"I want you to satisfy me, Hyun. It can be only you," You replied fervently.

"God, you are so amazing." Suddenly Zen pulled out of you, pushed you onto you back and flipped you over. Now positioned behind you and without warning, he plunged into you once more. You let out a high-pitched cry and gripped the soft fabric of the chaise to stabilize yourself.

Zen wrapped one arm around you, pulling you harder onto him and with the other, he tangled his fingers with your own. He picked up his previous pace, this time intent on not slowing down until he had completely consumed you... until you were only capable of speaking his name. It wasn't long before you were begging him for release.

You screamed his name as you peaked, the sound of your euphoric cries driving Zen over the edge. He continued to pound into you even as your body shook from the waves of ecstasy. Biting down on the soft skin of your shoulder as he held onto you for all he was worth, his rhythm becoming erratic.

Once he was coming down from his high he pressed a tender kiss into your shoulder where had he left a mark.

"Are you alright?" Zen asked as he pulled away from you, his breathing labored. You turned to lay on your back and smiled up at him, somehow he was even more handsome looking all disheveled. You're certain you, on the other hand, looked a mess with your hair sticking to your flushed face.

"So much more than alright," You said in between gasps of breath.

"I'm glad," He said as he kissed you softly. Momentarily Zen excused himself.

Upon his return you nestled yourself into Zen's arms, laying with your head in the crook of his neck.

"I didn't think it was possible to be so happy," He mused as he stroked your hair.

"Mhmm," You hummed in agreement, tenderly kissing Zen's chest.

"Hey, babe?" He asked, lazily rubbing you back.

"What is it, Zenny?" You lifted your head to look at him. His eyes looked at you so softly, you felt a pang in your chest.

"Come live with me from now on, I don't ever want to be apart from you longer than I have to. The only way I can know you are safe is if I am by your side." He offered, looking so incredibly vulnerable in that moment.

"Of course," You smiled. The way his eyes lit up at your answer made you feel lighter than air.

"I must be the luckiest man alive," He whispered as he softly pressed his lips to yours.

You smiled into the kiss and wrapped your arms around his neck. You didn't want this moment to end. But like all good things, it didn't last.

Jumin came bursting into the room, lecturing Zen on how irresponsible he was to just disappear like that after the press conference. Of course, Zen promptly turned around to kicked him out, yelling about violating a woman's privacy. Honestly, you don't think he even noticed. On the other side of the door, you heard Saeyoung tell Jumin if he wanted a peek so bad he had the whole thing was caught on the security tapes.

Jaehee scolded Saeyoung, telling him that last thing Zen needs is another scandal and the tape should be kept in the custody of someone reliable like herself, although you couldn't escape the feeling she had ulterior motives.

Eventually, Yoosung piped up, telling everyone to leave you both alone. After all that we had been through we deserved some time alone.

Eleven days ago you couldn't imagine this was the path your life would take but you wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
